Star Trek: The Next Generation: Lisa Riker
by Bakabakurasotherlady
Summary: I got inspired to write this story while I was coming up with Ideas for my other fan fiction. I hope that people like it.
1. Chapter 1:Meet Lisa Riker

Star Trek: The Next Generation: Lisa Riker

By,

BakaBakurasotherlady.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Generation.

A/N: I thought of this story while writing my other fan fiction: **Yu-Gi-Oh: Meets Star Trek and Star Wars. **

Also, the Cmdr. Riker in this story is the same Cmdr. Riker from season1. And Tasha Yar might make a guest appearance.

I'm dedicating this story to my parents and my sister, who's a closet Trekkie.

Anyways, on with the story!

Lisa Riker was, by all accounts, a smart girl. She was pretty too. She had blue eyes, long brown hair, and was tall for her age. Like many others, she was also a Jedi(A/N: Don't own). She had been training with Deanna Soong. Deanna had been training Jedi for well over the last two-hundred years, or so she had said. Lisa really didn't know if that was true. She also wondered if she was really Jedi material. But she wasn't going to busy herself with thoughts like that just yet. She had homework to do. And sisters to baby-sit. She simply couldn't be bothered with thoughts of self doubt right now.

Her sisters: Theresa and Samantha were her top priority, next to her homework of course.

She sighed heavily and put down the book she had been reading. She felt that someone was coming into her room, she turned to look at Theresa, who had been napping. Lisa was just about to go and check up on them.

"Theresa, what's wrong honey?" Lisa asked, looking meaningfully at the younger Riker. Theresa's green eyes were red and puffy, like she had been crying. Her round little face was streaked too, and she was clutching her stuffed teddy bear that she had named Frank.

"Did you have a bad dream sweetie?" Lisa asked, growing even more concerned when Theresa didn't answer right away.

Theresa only nodded and hugged Frank harder.

"What happened?"  
"Daddy said that he didn't love me anymore" the younger Riker wailed.

Lisa looked at her and smiled sweetly; "Honey, Daddy would never stop loving you, it was just a dream".

Theresa looked up at her hopefully, "You sure?" she asked.

Lisa nodded, "Have I ever lied to you?" she said.

"No".

Theresa ran over and hugged Lisa. "Thanks sissy!" she said happily as she ran off with Frank to go and play in her room.

Lisa, meanwhile, went to go and check on Sammy, who was also taking a nap. Sammy was the youngest of the four Riker children (they had an older brother named Tom who was at the Academy right now). Lisa was the secondest oldest, at 15 years old. Sammy was about five months old, had short brown hair, and blue eyes. She also had the uncanny ability to fill a diaper, which she did very well. Lisa made a face as she entered the nursery. What greeted her was the smell of something like spoiled milk. _Oh great,_ she thought to herself, _time to change her. _ She got out a clean diaper, got Sammy out of her crib (somehow without waking her up), baby powder, and baby wipes. Gently, she put Sammy down on the changing table and changed her quickly. She then made sure that both hers and Sammy hands were cleaned.

When she was done, she gently placed Sammy back into the crib, checked up on Theresa, (Who was trying to get Frank to have some tea with her and some other dolls), and went back to reading her book. Or rather she would have, if she hadn't noticed what time it was. _Dad'll be home soon, _she thought, _better make sure that dinner's ready. _

She walked over to the cooking kit that her father, Cmdr. William Riker had insisted come aboard.

Now, Lisa loved her father very much, but he couldn't cook to save his life(A/N: It's true, Riker can't cook). She sighed deeply and got out the pasta that she had made earlier. She was going to make meatless spaghetti, which was normally a huge success. She was glad that she had learned to cook from her mother before she had died. She became sad, thinking about her mom, and pushed those thoughts out of her mind.

She looked up from the small cooking set when she heard the door chime, "COME!" she called, returning to the work at hand.

She really didn't need to look up too see who was coming in, she just knew that it was her dad. He smiled broadly at her, "And how was your day?" he asked. She shrugged: "Changed Sammy, did most of my homework (except math), And Theresa had a bad dream" She said. Riker's face became worried. "What happened in her dream?" he asked. "She said that you said that you don't love her anymore, I told her that you still did" Lisa said evenly. Riker sighed heavily, and Lisa took that as a sign that her father was relieved. She finished stirring the pasta, "Well," she said, looking up at him, "I'd better go and get the other two".

Riker held up a hand, "No", he said, "I'll do it, you've done enough today". He walked off.

Lisa merely nodded and set the table. She made sure that everything was placed in ways that Theresa could handle them safely. She also made sure that the food was cut in the right proportions for everybody. She got out Theresa's sippy cup, made sure that it was clean, and then filled it with milk. She had just finished putting out the cutlery and plates when she heard her younger sister voice. "PASTA! PASTA! YAY!" Theresa said happily as she sat down. Sammy was happily making baby noises in their dad's arms.

Riker put Sammy gently into a nearby (and clean) high chair that had been given to them by Deanna. He then made sure that her bottle was ready.

Sammy drank the bottle pretty quickly. "She must have been hungry", he said evenly. He turned to face Lisa, who was helping Theresa with her food. "Did you feed her?" Lisa glared back at her father. "Yes, I fed her every time she was hungry" she said. She understood why he kept asking her that. The last time that Sammy and Theresa had been left with someone who wasn't a friend or family member, they let the two girls nearly starve. It wasn't until Lisa had gotten back home (she had been out with some friends) and discovered what had been happening that they had been taken care of.

After dinner had been cleaned up (with some help from Theresa), Lisa went back to her math homework. Math was her mortal enemy. She hated math, loathed it. But yet she still had to take it.

She just wished that it wasn't so hard. She worked the problems over and over again in her head, until her eyes went blurry on her. When that happened, she got up and walked around her very tiny room. After about ten minutes, though, she returned right to work. Only to get even more frustrated.

She felt like she was going to cry. She walked out of her room and plunkered down on the couch that was next to one of the huge windows. She turned and looked out of the window. To the stars that were flying past her window at warp speed.   
She saw a figure reflecting from behind her, it was her dad. He looked worried. "Are you ok Lis?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her. Lisa didn't answer, she couldn't. Her voice was caught up in her throat. "Are you worried about the Parent/Teacher Conferences tomorrow?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Again, no answer.

Lisa looked directly at her father, but couldn't say anything. She felt ill all of the sudden. She almost always felt ill when conferences came around. Mostly, she reasoned, it was because of the fact that he would be talking to **_her,_** Mrs. Adams, the math teacher. Mrs. Adams, she was convinced, hated her for no good reason what so ever. Lisa never did understand why, she did all of her work, and even did well on her tests. "She still hates me you know," she said finally. She turned back to the window.

Riker made a noise, "Mrs. Adams? I've already talked to her, and she doesn't hate you Lis," her father told her. Lisa looked at him, shocked, "When did you talk to her?" she asked, afraid. "Earlier, before I walked through the door tonight, she told me how well you were doing right now," he said. "She also said that you were working hard and that you had some homework".

Lisa made a face, "Yeah, physics".

She reached over and hugged her dad. He hugged her back. "If she likes me so much, then why is she giving me the hardest homework?" she asked. "Because she wants to challenge you, honey. She wants you to do your best, like I do" her father answered. He looked at her, "I know that you haven't had it easy, with your mom dying and then us having to move here to the _Enterprise,_ all in a short period of time", he said evenly. "But, you have done your best, and I'm proud of you for how fair you have come in that time. I mean look at you, you've made friends, done well in school, and ever so much more".

Lisa smiled at that last part.

"And" he went on, smiling, "you've managed to keep your cool. You're more and more like your mother all the time. She would be proud of you too, just like I am". Riker hugged her again when he said the last part.

Lisa's smile grew wider, "Thanks dad," she said, hugging him again. She got up and headed back to her room to finish her math problems.

When she finished, she glanced up at the clock in her room, it was nearly mid-night, _I'd better to get to bed soon,_ she thought. She rubbed her temples, she most have gotten a head ache from getting frustrated earlier. She put her pad away, changed into her pj's. Said good night to her dad, who was reading a report on a near by population, washed and brushed up and went to bed.

End of chapter one

Read and Review please. (No flames though, thanks).


	2. Chapter 2: PTA Conferences and test scor

Chapter 2: PTA Conferences and test scores.

Lisa got up early the next morning, ate breakfast, washed up, dressed, and headed out the door. She knew that her dad would take care of her younger sisters so she didn't worry that much.

That all changed when she got to school however, as soon as she stepped into her first class room she began to have this feeling of impending doom that she couldn't shake.

Nothing was out of the ordinary for that class; British Literature II, and she normally felt this way if there was test coming up that she didn't know about. But since her teacher for this class, Mrs. Thomas, almost always stuck to the syllabus, there weren't usually any surprises.

As soon as Lisa stepped into her Advanced Biology class though, she understood why she was feeling the way she was. On the black board, written in big black letters were the words that everyone in her class dreaded: **_POP QUIZ TODAY! CHAPTERS 4-8._** Lisa felt her stomach sink. **_Four _**whole chapters? She shook her head and took her seat. She watched as the other students came in and saw what was written on the board.

Two students lost it.

Another got sick and threw up, and had to be taken to the nurse's office.

"A TEST! TODAY!" Almost everyone exclaimed as they walked through the door.

Lisa felt pangs of pity for them.

"So? How was class today?" Lisa's friend, Amanda, asked her when she was at her locker. "Pop quiz, Samuels and Peters nearly lost, and poor Lewis had to be taken to the Nurse's Office because of the fact that he threw up".

Amanda nodded, "Poor Lewis, he always gets like that when he has a test," she said, her voice full of pity. Amanda liked Lewis. A lot. Lisa just considered him to be a friend.

"Come on" she said, slamming her locker shut, "Let's go and get some lunch".

Cmdr. William Riker really had no idea what to expect when he came for Lisa's conferences that night. He had already seen and talked to her Math teacher, so he didn't have to see her again. But he would have to see all of her other teachers. Most of which had nothing but good things to say about her, and her work. "She works hard, and it shows" they all said in one way or another. Riker knew how hard Lisa worked. He had seen it everyday when he came home from work and saw her studying hard, or when she was working with either himself or Deanna. (Lisa was also an acting Ensign, which meant that whatever free time she had from school and school related work was usually spent on learning about command).

Riker was very pleased with Lisa when he left the conferences that night and he couldn't wait to her so when he got back home. He smiled as he neared the double doors.  
His smile faded, however, when he saw Lisa sitting on the couch, rubbing her temples again. She looked like she was in pain.

Riker rushed over to her, and placed his hands over hers. "My head hurts" Lisa said in a low voice.

All the color from Riker's face vanished. "Can you open your eyes?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Lisa replied. "I can't!"  
He got down and got a closer look at her, her face was pale. Riker got to his feet, lifted her up, and walked out of the door. "What about Sammy and Theresa?" Lisa asked as she felt her father run down to sick bay.

"They're with Trianna, (Trianna was Deanna's oldest daughter)" he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Lis?" He asked.

"Can you stop running? It's making my head hurt more".

"Sorry".

"Deanna and I believe that Lisa may have ingested something that could have given her food poisoning" Dr. Beverly Crusher said. Her face was full of concern. Deanna stepped forward, "I would also like to mention that we are also running other tests to determine what is going on".

Riker merely nodded. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked. "We believe so" Deanna said.

"I want to see her," Riker said, getting up from the chair that he had been sitting in. "Of course, she's still asleep. Dr.Crusher and I believe that she should wake up when she is ready to" Deanna advised.

Riker just nodded. He walked over to Lisa's bio-bed. He took Lisa's hand and said a silent prayer. Deanna looked at him, then back at Lisa. She placed a comforting hand on Riker's shoulder, "We will help her Will," she said.

Dr. Crusher nodded her agreement, trying to keep away her own set of tears.

Riker only nodded. _Come on Lis. Wake up._

All night long Riker tossed and turned, thinking about how Lisa could get so sick so fast. What caused it? Could she be helped? Riker placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "Daddy?" a small voice asked, Riker looked up. He wiped his face with a near by Kleenex. "Are you ok?" Theresa asked, clutching onto Frank. "Yeah, honey, daddy's fine," he told her. "But you were crying," the younger Riker pointed out. "Are you sad about sissy?" she asked, and Riker looked at her. "Yeah, yeah I am" he told her honestly.

Theresa walked over and gave him a hug. "Frank wants to give you a hug too" she said.

Frank the teddy bear reached over and gave Riker a hug, which he returned with a sincere "Thank you, Frank".

"Daddy?"

Riker looked at her, "yeah honey?"

"Is sissy going to be ok?" Theresa asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, she is. Deanna and Dr. Crusher are working on a way to help her get better so she can come home soon" he told her. He forced himself to smile.

End of Chapter 2

Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3:Visitors and Get Well wishes

Chapter 3: Visitors and "Get Well" wishes from the crew.

The next two days in sick bay had been a blur. Lisa had woken up, looking and feeling much better, but she remained quiet about what had happened to her because she was puzzled about it herself. She knew that she had been feeling sick for a very long time, but she wasn't sure what had caused it though. She hoped that Deanna and Dr. Crusher would be able to tell her soon.

Her father was just happy that she was ok.

Lisa was just glade that she didn't have to go to school for a week. Maybe more. She would have to stay in sickbay for a while, but that was ok with her.

At first, both Deanna and Dr. Crusher thought that she had an allergic reaction to something that she had eaten. But when the three of them had gone over the menus for the last four weeks, nothing really had popped out to them. And Lisa's test results kept coming back mixed. Causing even more concern for the good doctor.

Lisa, because of how was she was feeling, didn't really feel like eating much. This made Crusher even more upset. "I'm just not very hungry right now" Lisa said every time she was presented with food.

She pushed the food away from her.

Dr.Crusher inched it closer to her, "You have to eat something" she said in a worried motherly tone.

Lisa used the Force to push the food away from her again.

She really wasn't hungry then. Or now for that matter. She wasn't going to eat if she wasn't hungry. And no one was going to force her either. Not Dr. Crusher, not Deanna, not her father, no one.

She glanced up at Crusher, who was doing another medical scan. Crusher seemed puzzled by something that was appearing on her tricorder. She snapped the medical device shut, smiled at Lisa, who was beginning to feel afraid.

"What is it?" she asked.

Crusher didn't respond right away, making Lisa feel even more nervous. "It's nothing, I hope, But I will have to check something out," she replied, placing a calming hand on Lisa's shoulder. She smiled again and said "I will have to inform your father and Deanna about these test results," she said, walking back to her office.

On her way to her CMO office, Crusher passed by the android known as: "Data". "Good morning Data" she greeted, sitting down at her desk.

"Good Morning Doctor. I was wondering if Lisa would like to have a visitor" Data said evenly.

Beverly smiled, "I think that she would, yes, but I'll go and ask her anyways" Crusher got up and headed back to Lisa's bio-bed.

"How would you feel about having a visitor right now?" she asked.

Lisa perked up, "who is it?" she asked, knowing full well who it was. Crusher moved out of the way so that she could see Data. Lisa smiled, "Yea, I guess that I can see him" she laughed.

"Greetings, Lisa" Data said as he approached her bed. "I was wondering how you are doing this morning".

"I feel a bit tired, but other then that, I feel ok" came the reply.

"I have something for you" Data said, handing her a handful of "Get Well" wishes from the crew. Lisa's eyes began to fill with tears. "Thank You Data, this means a lot to me".

"Then… Why are you crying?"

"Why? Because I'm both happy and scared" she said. Data looked at her blankly. "Why are you both happy and scared?" he asked innocently.

She sighed deeply. "I'm happy because the crew likes me so much, but I am scared because I don't know what's wrong with me", she said honestly. Data reached out and hugged her. "I have heard from your father that this is how one helps a friend deal with being sad or scared" he said when he let her go. "It helps, yes, but so does listening, which you do very well". She paused a moment, then added "thanks again Data".

"You're welcome, I have to return to the bridge now, but I will return at a later time".

"Ok, thanks for coming to see me, oh and Data?"

Data stopped in his tracks; "Yes?"

"Can you make sure that the crew gets my thanks, and tell my dad that I want to see him when he can come by. I miss him" Lisa said, wiping her eyes. "I will do that, but you should rest now". With that, Data turned and walked out the door.

When Data returned to the main bridge, he had Tasha relay Lisa's message all over the ship, much to the chagrin of Captain Picard. He also relayed Lisa's message to her father. "I plan on seeing her" Cmdr. Riker said, his own fear creeping into his voice. "I miss her too, I just wish that we knew that was going on with her".

"She appeared to have recovered from having the breathing tube removed, sir, but she is unhappy about being separated from the crew" Data said.

"Yes, I know that she is, she misses her friends" Deanna said from behind them.

"And the breathing tube wasn't helping her any, when Dr. Crusher realized that, and how much pain it was causing her, she had to remove it" Riker added. He had hated the sight of Lisa, fighting for her young life not more then two days ago and having to breathe through a ventilator that didn't help her very much.

"The memory of Lisa looking like that, is it too much for you sir?" Data asked.

"Yes, it is" Riker said simply, "Data, you have to imagine, and that's my daughter. She's a part of who I am," he said, his voice cracking with emotion. Deanna came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Data reached out and hugged him too.

Worf just looked at them funny as he entered the bridge.

"Commander Riker needed a hug" Data said simply. Both Deanna and Will put their hands up to their mouths, hoping to cover the fact that they giggling. Three seconds later, that all changed; "Commander Riker, Counselor Soong, please report to sick bay".

Riker turned to Deanna, "Why do I have this over whelming sense of dread?" he asked as they entered the turbo lift.

Many "I'm sorries!" for not updating sooner, I had so much going on at home.And now I have college classes three days a week now. I will try and update sooner! I have other chapters written. I just have to post them, which I will do as soon as I can! I hope that you enjoy this one though. Let me know what you think.

Read and Review Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Illnesses and Healing Touches.

A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I have been busy.

I hope that this makes up for it. Also, I just found the note book that this story was in. I hope that you like it!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dr. Crusher was so happy about what she had discovered that she could have danced around her office. She had finally found out what was wrong with Lisa! She settled, though, for looking quite pleased with herself.

Her face turned poker when Commander Riker and Deanna walked into her office, both of them looking grim.

"Doctor," Riker said, looking like someone had kicked the wind out of him. Deanna just looked concerned.

"I have it" Beverly said, leaning in over her desk.

Riker's face became confused. "Have what? More bad news?"

Crusher shook her head, "No, I know what has made Lisa sick".

Riker's confusion grew, "I don't follow".

Crusher motioned for him and Deanna to sit down.

"Lisa must have eaten some of the organic food that Luke and Catherine brought back with them when they went back to Luke's home world about three months ago".

Riker looked at Crusher, "I thought that you and Deanna had ruled out food poisoning?" he asked, his voice growing slightly louder.

"We did," Crusher said simply, "but when she didn't eat any of the food that I had brought her earlier".

Riker cut her off, "What do you mean 'When she did eat'?" he asked, his face growing concerned.

"I tried to give her some of the food that Luke brought by for her, she wouldn't touch it".

Deanna piped up, "What kind of food was it?" she asked, putting a hand on Will so that he wouldn't get up.

"Apples," Crusher said.

Deanna nodded thoughtfully.

"But she likes to eat fruit, and Luke and Catherine's kids eat fruit all of the time, and they're ok", Riker said, placing his free hand over Deanna's.

"Yes, but they are used to eating it, Lisa is not", Deanna said simply, keeping her voice even.

When Riker gave her a look, she went on,

"Luke grew up as a farmer, and both he and Catherine made a consciousness decision to give their children nothing but organic food".

"….And Lisa has been raised to have nothing but the food that comes out of the replicators, so it was quite a shock to her system to have all of that organic food at one time," Crusher added.

"Well", Crusher said, pushing to her feet, "Let's see if we can't get this girl better".

Both Deanna and Riker nodded. "Quite right."

And with that, they devised a plan of action.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Don't worry! I have more stuff written, but I will probably add that to the next chapter. I hope that you like this one. Any suggestions would be very helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I have been busy. Also, I lost the notebook that this was in. I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

Warning: Character Death.

Spoiler: This is a tie into the episode: "Skin of Evil", which is where Picard's speech comes from.

Let's get on with the story!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa, having recovered from the whole apple incident, was happy to be heading back to school soon. She had missed her friends, and even the homework. But mostly her friends. She smiled, thinking about all of the notes that she had gotten from all of them. She was surprised at the amount of "get well wishes" that had poured in from all over the ship. She had no idea that she had been that popular. She smiled brightly then, looking at the huge vanity mirror that she had in her room. It had been so long since she was able to look at herself. She felt her smile grow as she brushed her hair. She still had along way to go, but she was making progress, and that was a good thing.

She turned to look out of her bedroom window then, watching as Deanna's shuttle left the ship. Deanna, she had heard, was headed to some conference and would be back in a couple of days. Lisa smiled as she thought of all of the things that Deanna had done for her when she was sick, hoping and praying that Deanna would make it back to the ship safely. It was during these thoughts that she began to feel pangs of sadness and dread, like something very bad was going to happen to someone that was close to her, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. There was no sense in focusing on something that she could not control. At least not yet.

She grabbed her toothbrush and pajamas, heading for the bathroom when she was ambushed by a little person who grabbed onto her leg for dear life. "Hi Theresa," she greeted, smiling. The little Riker looked up at her sister, smiling a big toothy smile, "I'm glad to have you back sissy!" she smiled. Lisa was beginning to feel her leg go dead, but didn't have the heart to tell the younger one that she was the cause. Instead, she just smiled and patted her on the head, "I'm happy to be home too".

"She's not the only one who's happy to have you back home," a voice said from the archway that lead to Lisa's room. Lisa smiled again as she watched her father cross over with Samantha, who was babbling happily in his arms. When they got closer to Lisa, Sam's arms sprang out, indicating that she wanted to be held by her big sister now.

Lisa reached over and picked her out of his arms. Samantha giggled wildly in her arms and tried to stick her fingers into her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Riker asked, concerned, she hadn't complained about having any serious reactions, but he wanted to make sure.

"I feel that I'm ok," she said simply. Riker took a step closer, his concern spreading, "You look like someone killed your best friend," he said.

Lisa shot him a look that told him that she didn't want him to say anything. "I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to someone that I know, that's all," she said quietly.

Riker didn't push her; he knew that if and when she wanted to say more, she would. For now, he was just happy to have her back with them. "Get some rest," he said, gently reaching over and taking Sam out of her sister's arms. He kissed Lisa gently on the forehead, turning his head to smile at her as they walked out.

Lisa waved to them both, smiling as Sam wailed in protest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next couple of days went without incident, and Lisa began to think that she had been wrong about something happening to someone on the crew.

So she wasn't sure what set it off when she was heading to her history class. Something felt off, but she couldn't place it. She just felt uneasy.

"Welcome back, Ms. Riker," her teacher greeted as she passed through the door way. Lisa smiled back, "Glad to be back," she replied, taking her seat, which was next to her friend, Collin. Collin smiled as she waved to him. He was tall, had brown hair that was cropped, and had the most interesting eyes that she had ever seen. They were green and blue. With one eye being green and the other being blue. "You came back!" he whispered to her as she sat down.

"Yeah, I figured that this place was getting pretty boring without me," she replied, her voice a bit on the edge. "I'm sorry," she said a second later, "I have had a lot on my mind lately".

Collin, to her great surprise, wasn't angry with her, "Maybe we could talk about it over lunch," he said, taking note of their teacher's glare. Both teenagers gulped and turned to face the board to pay attention to what she writing down on the board. Lisa watched as the other children filled in behind her. Most of them were thrilled to have her back, smiling and waving wildly at her as they passed. Many of them expressed how happy they were to have her back. Lisa smiled at each of them, thanking each of them.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she was finished with her class, Lisa's uneasy feeling began to grow more and more intense, this time, she was certain that she wouldn't be able to shake it. It was a definite thing now, something bad was going to happen to someone that she was close to. Maybe even more then one. She shuddered violently at the thought. She forged the urge to call the bridge, knowing that Captain Picard didn't want people to use the ships intercom except for very bad emergencies.

Plus, he was never thrilled when the children were, in his words, "playing with the ship." It seemed to Lisa, that if he had his way, their wouldn't be any children on the ship at all.

Lisa tried and tried to make the feeling go away, but she couldn't fight it. The feeling was too over whelming. And now she was getting visions of a being that was covered in what she thought looked like mud, only more slippery. As the visions began to progress, she thought that she saw who it was that was going to die, a second later she was sure when she heard the klaxons begin to wail throughout the ship. _Something has happened to the shuttle,_ she thought, worried.

She closed her eyes then, trying to "see" in her head what had happened to the shuttle. From what she could see, it had crashed on what must have been the home world of the creature that she kept seeing in her visions. It was a growing presence in her mind, so full of anger and pain. Like it wanted revenge for some injustice that had been caused to it. Despite everything that she was sensing, Lisa felt her heart go out to the creature. She had never known what it was like to feel unwanted by the people that had created her. She could only wonder what this creature's life was like.

And then she felt something that she would never forget. She sensed the away team, which consisted of: her Father, Data, Geordie, Tasha, and Dr. Crusher. They were all worried about the shuttle crew. She could feel it coming off of them in waves, just like she felt the creatures' hatred, which was beginning to over whelm her senses again. She wanted to warn the away team, wanted them to beam back up, but it was too late.

She felt her knees begin to buckle just then, watching as Tasha was thrown by the creature. And she felt her friend die, the life drained from her like she was a balloon that had all of the air taken out of it. It was several minutes before she make herself get back to her feet, tears stinging at her eyes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa barely touched her lunch, her mind still on what had happened to Tasha. She couldn't but think that she wasn't the only person that creature would do something to. She became worried for her father and anyone else that was probably going down to the planet with him. She knew that the creature knew now they weren't going to leave the shuttle and its crew.

A moment later, her fears bore fruit when she heard her father's screams of anguish. She could see him being dragged by the creature. She felt him begin to resist the creature, fighting it with everything that he had. She felt proud of him. She didn't want the creature to have the right to gloat over them. He had caused them the life of a good person. And as much as she hated him for that, she felt even more pity for him. She could sense that he wasn't getting any thing that he wanted from either Tasha or her father, which was to break them. If anything, she sensed that the team was stronger because of what was happening.

No, Lisa thought to herself, this creature, this Armus, wouldn't get what he wanted.

Her fears were put to rest though when she felt her father be 'spit up' back on the beach. She sighed in relief and headed for sickbay, not caring about the rest of her make up work.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa wasn't too thrilled about going back to sick bay so soon after she had left, but she was happy that she did. She ran for her father when she saw him sitting up in the bio bed. Dr. Crusher, Data, and Geordie made no effort to block her. She flung her arms open and wrapped them around her father, nearly knocking him over. Riker laughed it off though, returning the hug. He knew that she knew about what had happened to Tasha. No words were needed to be said. They hugged each other again, happy that he was still alive.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The memorial service was light, Lisa thought as she scanned the area. Only the bridge crews (with the exception of Dr. Crusher) were there. Her dad and Deanna were standing together, Dr. Crusher and her son, Wes, were standing behind them, Geordie was standing next to them, Data next to him, and Worf, who was now the head of Security .

Lisa and Collin were standing near the back with her sisters. They watched as Captain Picard ascended to the place that stood in the middle of what was supposed to look like a peaceful sylvan glade. The mostly cloudy skies would have fooled people who didn't know why they were really there.

The Captain turned to look at the assembled group. His voice began to crack as he spoke.

Eyeing the group, he forced a smile and went about his eulogy: "We're here together to remember our friend and comrade: Lt. Natasha Yar. Coming to terms with the loss of a colleague is perhaps the most difficult task we must face in the work that we have chosen to pursue……"

Lisa didn't pay attention to the rest, as she was fighting back tears. She watched as Tasha's holographic image appeared on the plate from that was in back of the Captain. She was barely able to pay attention to the holo of her dead friend.

She looked around at all of the people there, watching their expressions instead. From most of them, she sensed sadness. Except for Worf and Data. Worf, because of his Klingon up bringing, was happy that Tasha had gone in a way that was befitting a warrior. And Data, well, Data was lucky not to experience the emotion of sadness.

At least for now. When Lisa looked closer, the Android seemed to be thinking about something in great detail. She hoped that she would be able to ask him what it was that he was thinking about.

When the service was concluded, Theresa grabbed Lisa's hand and tugged at it.

Lisa looked down at her, "What is it?" she asked. The younger Riker looked at ground, sniffing, "I miss 'Asha," she said quietly. Collin dropped down on the other side of young girl, and so did Lisa, who was careful not to drop Sam in the process.  
"I know," she said comfortingly, "We will all miss her," she hugged her sister, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Come on," she said a moment later, noticing that Data and Captain Picard were standing in the place that Tasha's holo had been. She could tell that Data had been affected by her death. She felt her heart go out to him. Tasha's death had left a whole in everyone's hearts.

The upside to the whole thing was that not only had they been able to help the shuttle crew, but they had prevented Armus from leaving by destroying the shuttle all together.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Commander Riker and Deanna were standing out side the Holodeck doors when Lisa and her sisters came walking through, Collin tagging along after them.

Right away, Riker noticed that Theresa had put her head down on Lisa's shoulder. He didn't have to ask why, he already knew. He was feeling the same way himself. He reached out and gently picked her up out of Lisa's arms. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she placed her head on his shoulders.

"Daddy?" Theresa asked, looking up at him, "Is Tasha in a good place?" she asked, concerned. Riker was taken aback by the question, not really knowing how to answer it at first. Then he looked directly at her, determined not to lie to her, he answered with a quiet: "I hope so".

End of Chapter.

I hope that people liked this, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story. I'm glad that people like it.

Also, this chapter starts off as a tie into the episode: "Conspiracy". And then it becomes AU again. I hope that people like this chapter.

Let's gets on with the story!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa was studying for her exams when she sensed something was off. But it wasn't like Armus, this was different. This was more, what was the word, Galactic. She began to have a dreadful feeling.

This time though, she didn't sense that it was one creature that was the cause, but a cluster of them. They were powerful. And they had invaded the Federation. She had no idea as to why though. She was certain that Captain Picard would find out. At least she hopped that he would.

She watched as the _Enterprise_ deffereted from it's crouse to the oceanic world that was known as: Pacifica. Which was thought to be a jewel in the galaxy. She had been looking forward to visiting the planet.

But now that would have to wait.

She watched as the ship entered orbit around a planet that she had never seen before in her life. She felt three people on the planet: Two humans and one Bolian. She was certain that they were commanding officers. She looked at the other ships that were in orbit around the planet. One was an ambassador class ship. The other two she didn't recognize at all.

She waited with anxiety as she felt Captain Picard beam down to the planet. _He must have been called here, _she thought to herself, _but for what? _She had a feeling that the second question was going to be answered very soon.

She also had the feeling that they weren't going to like it. She sighed and returned to her work. She was studying for her entrance exams into Starfleet. She looked up at her chronometer and frowned. Collin was supposed to meet her, and he was late again.

_This is the last time that I offer to help him,_ she thought to herself bitterly.

Her studying was interrupted by the screams of hundreds. She looked up from her desk, to her surprise; the ship was at warp again. But they were heading towards the source of the screams that she had heard.

_We're not going to make it, _she thought painfully, _it's too late.  
_Less then a second later, she saw wreckage float passed the ship. From the looks of it, it had been the Ambassador Class ship that she had seen orbiting the planet. And gathering from the saddeness that she felt from Captain Picard, he had lost someone who was close to him.

A friend. A close friend.

She felt her heart go out to the Captain; she knew what it felt like to lose someone that you are close to. Including her mother, Laura Riker.

Laura had been a scientist when she met Lisa's father. They had dated for six months before they had gotten married. A year later, her brother: Thomas was born. She was born three years later. Her sister, Theresa, was born just after her parents transferred to the _Hood,_ where her father was serving. A later, Sam was born.

Six months after Sam was born, Laura and Will were on a away team on what turned out to be a volatile planet. The away team was ambushed and hurt many people, including her, were hurt in the attack. She died just after she was beamed into sick bay. Lisa just stood and watched as her father cried.

But this was no time to think about the past, she had other things to worry about. She looked out of the window as she felt the ship go into warp again. This time they were heading for Earth. She didn't need to ask the computer, it was only the next logical step.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa wasn't in the transporter room when Admiral Quinn beamed on board. She didn't need to be in the same room with him to know that he was a different man then the last time that she had seen him, which was few short months ago.

He felt different. She didn't know why, but she could sense it. Something was off about the man. She could sense worry from the Captain. And confusion from her father. To him, Quinn hadn't changed that much. But, of crouse, he hadn't known the admiral as long as the Captain did.

She sensed that both of her father and the Captain were in great danger if they stayed any longer. She wanted to warn the Captain as she sensed him beam down to the Planet. She knew that he was heading into a trap.

And she was fairly certain that her father was in another one. She hopped that he could figure it out though before it was too late.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was working in sick bay when she sensed that something very bad was happening in the admiral's quarters. She dropped what she was working on and ran out of the room, fearful that it was her father.

When she got there, to her horror, her father was on the floor, glass was shattered all around him. He wasn't moving, but he was breathing, at least as far as she could tell.

The being that had taken the body of the Admiral turned to look at her, "He…. Fell," he told her, looking concerned.

Lisa glared at the creature. "You're not the Admiral," she said sternly. She felt her eyes well up with anger. Quinn looked at her threateningly. He tried to grab, but before he could do anything, she managed to get away from him, running over to check on her father. To her delight, he was, indeed, still breathing.

Her delight was short lived though, as she sensed that Quinn was coming up from behind her. She turned around to face her opponent. She used her abilities to send him flying into the replicator. She looked back at her father, then back at the creature that was trying to attack her. She hopped that she could keep him busy until helped arrived. When Quinn did grab her, she kicked him, hard. The force of the kick sent him reeling.

She let out a sigh of relief when she heard footsteps approaching, fast. She just had to keep Quinn occupied. She used the last of her abilities to keep up her fight with him, hopping that it would be enough. She was beginning to feel drained, but fought against it. She knew that if she didn't stand up to this threat, then he would be free to harm others.

When she saw Geordie and Worf come bursting through the double doors, she collapsed from exhaustion.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she came to in sickbay later, Lisa found out two things: One, her father was missing, and two: the admiral was sedated on the main examination table. Dr. Crusher looked like she was trying to study something. But from where she was, Lisa couldn't tell.

She had a good idea though, when she sensed the same feeling from the planet that she had been sensing from Quinn. She began to worry about her father and the Captain again.

Her fears were squashed a moment later, when she "saw" her father and Picard fighting off the creatures, including the mother. When the mother, who had taken the body of Commander Dexter Remmick, died, Lisa sighed heavily. She felt no pity for the creature.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When her dad and the Captain rematerlized on the transporter padd, Lisa was standing at the base of the chamber. When the sparkles faded, she ran up and gave her father a hug that sent him staggering back a couple of places. He returned the hug when he had regained his footing.

"I was so worried about the both of you," she said as the hug broke. "We're fine," her dad told her. "I heard about what you did in the Admiral's quarters," he added a moment later, "and I am very proud of you."

Lisa frowned, "I had hopped that I didn't have to do what I did," she told them honestly. Picard nodded, "It was brave, nonetheless," he told her. She smiled her father's smile, "Thank you sir."

"I'm sorry about the loss of your friend, sir," she told Picard. Picard looked at her, saying only, "Thank you Ms. Riker." He stepped off of the padd and headed for the nearest turbo lift. Riker and Lisa stayed in the chamber for another minute before they headed out.

"Come on," her dad erged a moment later, "Let's go and get something to eat." Together, they stepped off of the padd and headed back to their quarters.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa was in the middle of trying to feed Sam when the door chime rang. "COME!" she called, not really looking at the door.

"Hi," Collin said, he sounded like he was out of breath. She looked up at him, ready to let him have it for not being able to meet her when he was supposing to. All of her anger faded though, when she got one look at his face.

It was covered in bruises.

He looked like he had been beaten.

End of Chapter.

I hope that people like this.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

I am thankful that people like this story. I hope that it will continue. I have sequels planned.

Let's get on with the story shall we?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa's mouth gapped in horror as she helped Collin step through the double doors.

"What happened to you?" she asked, both horrified and concerned. Collin didn't look up at her, like he was ashamed or had done something terribly wrong.

"I…..fell," he told her finally, looking down at the floor.

Lisa knew that wasn't what had happened, she could tell by the bruises on his face.

"What did you fall into?" she asked.

Collin didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the floor. Lisa shuddered as she felt enormous amounts of fear come off of him in droves. Someone close to him had done this. She reached over and hugged him gingerly.

"We need to get you to Sick bay," she said as she got up to cross over to the comm panel. Collin shook his head, "NO," he said flatly.

"You need to have those wounds looked at," Lisa said, worried. "I'm fine," he lied to her.

She turned and glared at him, "you are not **_fine,"_** she placed at finger over the button.

"Dr. Crusher, please report to Commander Riker's quarters, medical emergency".

Collin glared up at her, but she didn't let it get to her. She punched a few more controls and seconds later, an ice-pack appeared just above the replicator.

"Here," she said handing it over to him, "put this on your wounds until the doctor get's here".

Collin grunted in pain as he placed the pack on his face. Lisa helped him. She sighed in relief when she heard the door chime ring. "COME!" she called.

Dr. Crusher didn't need to be told why she was there; she just rushed over to Collin. "What happened?" she asked as she pulled out her medical tricorder and scanned the boy.

"He says that he fell down," Lisa told her. Crusher looked up at her, "that's not what my instruments say," she stated.

Lisa nodded. But said nothing else.

"I don't want to go to Sick bay," Collin said as Crusher continued her scans. Crusher shook her head, "you don't have a choice in the matter Mr. O'Lara."

Lisa watched as Crusher put her scanner back into its hostler. "Several of your injuries require emergency surgery."

Collin shook his head again, "I don't care, and I'm not going."

Crusher and Lisa exchanged glances. Crusher pulled a hypo out of her med kit and applied it to Collin's neck. Within seconds he was out of it. Lisa got up and went into her father's room, where he was working on crew reviews. "I have to go somewhere for a while, I'll be back later," she told him form the door way.

Riker looked up from his work, "where are you going at this time?" he asked.

"I have to help someone, I don't know how long it will take," Lisa said, worry in her voice.

Riker could tell that she needed to be someplace else, so he only nodded. Lisa ran over and gave him a hug, "Sam's at the table finishing her food, and Theresa is playing in her room," she said as she headed back out of the door.

"Be careful!" she heard her father say as she nearly ran out. He wondered who she had needed to help right now. But there would be plenty of time to ask her later. When they both had the time.

Riker got up from his desk and walked back out into the main living area. Sam was sitting in her high chair, taking the last few sips of her bottle. She looked at him and smiled. Riker smiled back at her, crossing over.

"Ok," he said in a bouncy tone, "Let's go and see what your sister is up to," he said as they headed for Theresa's room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa paced up and down in the doctor's office. She was waiting to hear if Collin had made it through the surgery alright. She was beginning to feel her heart race. She hoped that he would pull through.

She was in mid pace when she saw the doctor approach. She felt her heart go up into her throat.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked, worried. Crusher nodded and Lisa let a sigh of relief.

"Thank You," she said breathlessly. Crusher held up a hand, "it's Collin who should be thanking you," she stated. "After all, you're the one that saved his life".

Lisa didn't say anything. She hopped that Crusher was right.

"When can I see him?" She asked when she felt that she could talk. "Tomorrow," Crusher answered. "He's resting now and shouldn't be bothered."

Lisa, as hard as it was for her to hear this, understood. She nodded and hugged the doctor before she walked out.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa woke up the next morning feeling sad and angry. Sad because one of her closest friends was Sickbay, and angry because she wanted to know who would want to hurt someone that was so bright and outgoing to people.

She wondered into the main living area, where she found her dad and sisters sitting and eating breakfast. She plunkered herself down in the seat that was next to her father's . Riker looked at her, worriedly. "What happened with your friend?" he asked.

Lisa put her face on the table, "I don't know if I can say," she said in a hoarse voice.

Riker's worry and concerned deepened. "Are you ok?" he asked her, rubbing her back gently. Lisa shook her head and began to sob. Riker leaned over and gently placed her in his arms. Something about the night before had upset her. And he was going to find out what it was.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Lisa got to Sickbay, she was surprised to see that Collin had some visitors already. She stood in the door way for a second before she went on. "Excuse me," she began politely, causing the others to look at her, "my name is Lisa Riker, who are you?" she asked.

A man stepped forward, "My name is Michael O'Lara, this is my wife, Caroline, and my younger son: Riley," he said. The other two members of Collin's family nodded when he introduced them. Lisa thought that she sensed fear coming off of them, but she didn't say anything out loud. She turned attention back the man that she assumed was Collin's father.

"You're an ensign," she said, taking note of the pip on his collar. The older man looked disgusted with her for bringing up his rank.

"Yes, I am, I work in Engineering," he told her. She looked at the woman, who had on a blue science uniform, much like the one that her mother used to have. She thought that she saw bruises on the woman's face as well, but she kept that to herself.

"Excuse me," she said a moment later, backing away but not taking her eyes off of the older man.

She waited until she was almost at the door, then turned around and headed for the doctor's office. Crusher was sitting behind her desk, working on a report. She looked up when she saw Lisa.

"I think that we should get security down here," Lisa said in a hushed voice. Crusher's eye brows went up, and then she nodded.

_Good, _thought Lisa, _she noticed the bruises on Collin's mom too. _

Crusher reached over and touched a button on her desk, "Crusher to Security, please report to Sickbay on the double".

"On the way, Doctor, what is the problem?" Lisa heard her father's voice ask. It was Lisa that spoke up, "Can't say right now, can we meet in private?" she asked.

She could practically hear her father exchanging looks with Captain Picard. It was a moment before she got any answer. "Yes, the Captain has agreed to let us use his ready room."

"I'm on my way," she said, heading out of the door just as the team got there. She stopped and waited for a minute as Crusher directed the team. She then watched something that she wouldn't forget: O'Lara, in a fit of anger, smacked his wife so hard that she was knocked out . Lisa felt certain now that she was going to do the right thing.

She turned and headed for the bridge.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Riker looked at his daughter, listening to what she was telling him. "You're sure?" he asked, sitting against the Captain's clear desk. Lisa nodded, "I wish that I wasn't."

Riker shook his head, he, like many people, had thought the human race was beyond using violence in any shape or form.

"So Collin was the friend that you had to help last night," he stated. Lisa nodded again.

"I don't think that this is the first time that he's been hit like this either," she said, letting out her thoughts.

Riker gave her a look of confusion, "what do you mean?" he asked. Lisa took a step closer to the desk, taking a deep breath along the way. "He misses a lot of school, and he's always 'falling into something' or 'walking into' something", she said.

"Lis, some people are clumsy, even me," Riker explained. Lisa shook her head, "How many people do you know walk into a door? Especially in this day and age?" she asked. Riker considered it. She had him there.

"One other thing," she said just as he was about to get up to leave, he turned to look at her, "what?"

Lisa took another deep breath, she knew that there was going to be no easy way to say this, "I just saw him smack his wife," she said.

Riker just looked at her. "You did the right thing," he told her a moment later.

Lisa knew that he was right. She also knew that the hard part was just beginning.

But she was ready for it.

End of Chapter.

Please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own. I would like to, but I don't.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa walked into the brig, preparing to meet up with the man that she considered to be one of the meanest that she had ever met. Michael O'Lara seemed to be waiting for her, as he was sitting on the bunk, his hands firmly in his lap. He glared up at her as she walked over to his cell.

"Ms. Riker," he spat out.

Lisa returned the glare with one of her own. "O'Lara," she returned. Her voice was hard, had an edge to it.

"I hope that you're happy," he went on as she got as close as she could. She looked him right in the eye, "For what?" she asked. "To be the only one in my pathetic son's life to actually …."

Lisa cut him off, she had heard enough, "I'm the one that saved your family's lives," she pointed out. The man that was starring at her seemed to be little concerned about what she was saying. He got up and walked up to the edge of the force field.  
"And what do you think you were saving them from?" he asked in a smug tone.

Lisa didn't back down, she met his gaze with one of her own. "From a pathetic low life how gets his kicks from beating up the ones that he claims to care about," she said.

O'Lara glared at her, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You don't have any proof of that," he said dissimissivly.

"I have all the proof that I need in Sickbay," she told him, turning and heading for the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Commander William T. Riker was sitting in the main living area when his daughter stepped through the double doors. He could tell by the look on her face that she was mad about something. And that she was going to need to talk about. "What happened with Collin's father?" he asked as she plunkered down next to him.

"I never thought that I would meet someone who hated his own family," she told him. Riker looked at her in confusion.

"He blames me for 'being the only one who cares about his pathetic son'," she told him finally. She looked up at her father with pleading eyes.

"Dad, I know Collin and he is not 'Pathetic'!" she defended.  
Riker nodded, "I know that," he responded. "I've seen how he cares about you and his family".

"I wish that I could say the same for his father though," he added a moment later. Lisa looked up at him. Riker took note of her look and went on. "You're mother and I knew him and his wife for a long time," he explained. "You're mother noticed that Caroline would come to work late, sometimes not at all, and she even tried to do what you did," he went on.

"Which is?" Lisa asked, she knew that her mother would have defended a friend even to her last breath.

"She tried to get security to take him away, as you can see, they didn't," her father told her.

She looked at him, "when did this happen?" she asked. She had never known Collin or his family until they got to the _Enterprise. _

Her father thought for a moment.

"Back when you were very young, three or four years old. You used to play with Collin all of the time, until we had to move".

"Why didn't you try to do something if you knew what he was capable of?" she asked a moment later.

"I tried, but again, security wouldn't take him, he had too many friends there," He explained. Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "where was this?" she asked.

"Back when your mother was stationed on Earth," he told her. Lisa looked at him, confused. "Mom never said anything about it," she said.

"Mom knew that if she didn't stop him, that someone would eventually, I think that she would been proud that it was you," Riker told her. "You know, you keep reminding me of you mother," he added as an after thought. Lisa blushed when he said that. Then her expression turned sad, as if he had brought up some long forgotten memory.

"I miss mom," she said in a low, sad voice. Riker nodded his agreement, his voice was heavy when he next spoke, "I know, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss her myself".

Their sad revelry was interrupted by a shuffling of tiny feet. "Hello Theresa," Riker smiled as he wiped away a stray tear that was beginning to fall from his cheeks. The younger Riker shuffled over to her sister and father, dragging Frank and her favorite blankie behind her.

She climbed up and sat in his lap. "Why Daddy crying?" she asked, concerned. "Daddy's sad, that's why he's crying," Lisa told her.

"Why is Daddy sad?" the younger Riker asked, looking up at both of them. "Daddy is thinking about Mommy," he told her.

"And that's why you're sad, Daddy?" she asked. Riker let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, that's why I'm sad," he told her. Theresa turned and looked at Lisa. "Is Sissy sad too?" she asked. Lisa nodded, "Yes, I'm sad, right now," she admitted.

Theresa reached over and gave her sister a hug, "I'm sad too," she said in a low voice. "I need a hug".

Lisa reached over and returned the hug. Theresa then looked up at her father and hugged him, which he also returned. After the hug was broken, she looked up at the other two again.

"What did Mommy look like?" she asked. Lisa and Riker exchanged looks for a moment. Then Lisa got up and grabbed something off of her dresser. It was a round, thin disk that had a flat surface to it. She punched a button on it as she sat down, and a bright brown haired woman with brilliant brown eyes appeared on the top. She was holding a baby and waving at something that was off of the screen.

"That's Mommy," Riker said, holding the holo in front of Theresa. Theresa looked at it for a second, "She pretty," she said. Riker and Lisa exchanged looks again, "Yes," he told her finally, "she was very pretty".

"What she holding?" Theresa asked, looking at the bundle that was moving. Lisa broke into a board smile, "You, when you were a baby," she explained. Theresa shook her head, "I not little, I big!" she exclaimed happily. Lisa and Riker laughed at that.  
"All of my children thus far have told me that they were never 'small'," he said in a light tone, "they've always been 'big'".

He returned his gaze to his younger daughter. "Believe me, you were a baby at one point," he informed her. Theresa shook her head, "No, I wasn't," she stated firmly.

"Well, then I guess that you were born a big girl," he told her. Therese nodded, "That's right," she said, clutching onto Frank. Lisa let out another small laugh and her father broke into a broad smile.

Theresa looked at him and shook her head, "weird," she said as she climbed off and headed back into her room. Riker gave her a look as he watched her leave that was part bemusement, and part confused.

Lisa leaned in, "What is it?" she asked. "That's what your mother used to say whenever she ran into anything that peeked her interest," Riker explained, looking at the holo again. He smiled for a moment before finally turning it off. He handed back to Lisa with a smile, "I had forgotten about that Holo," he said earnestly. The only holos that he had kept in his room were from their wedding, nearly twenty years before. Lisa and her brother had the others. Which was something that was decided among the two of them after their mother's services.

They had had to go through everything that had belonged to her, some of which they kept, like the holos and some of her jewelry, and some they gave away. It had been a hard job, but they knew that it had to be done. Lisa was grateful that her brother had waited for as long as he did to start off his year at the Academy. He had been instrumental in helping to make the transition from the _Hood _to the _Enterprise_ as easy a one as possible by talking to them, via subspace, as soon as they left Far Point.

And pretty soon, his semester was going to be over. She had nearly jumped out of her seat when he told her that he was trying to get a deep space assignment on the _Enterprise. _

She was hopping that he would be able to get it. She was eager to hang out with him again, like they used to before he left.

She had so much to tell him, things that she couldn't say over subspace.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa was waiting outside of Sickbay a few days later. She was waiting for Collin. He was being realised and Lisa wanted to be the one that showed him to his quarters. She was beginning to pace when he finally stepped out. He had his right arm in a sling, the result of the injury that he had gotten on his arm.

"You ready?" she asked as they began towards a nearby turbolift. Collin nodded.

"I hope that you like it," Lisa said as they stepped inside, "I'm sure that I will," he laughed, stepping in behind her. Lisa smiled. "Deck Nine," she told the computer, and the two of them waited in silence as the lift moved.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa stepped into the crew quarters first, stepping aside as Collin made his way in. He looked around in awe of it. "I asked that it made easier for you to walk around in," Lisa said as he walked around. He stopped and looked at her. His mouth was open but no words were coming out. He seemed to be distracted by something.

Lisa walked over and touched him gently on his bum arm, "I'm glad that you like it," she said breathlessly.

"Like it?" He asked a moment later, "I LOVE IT!" he exclaimed happily. "This is one of the nicest things that someone has ever done for me, thank you," he said, reaching over and kissing her.

Lisa starred back at him for a moment, and then returned the kiss.

End of chapter.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the kiss broke between Lisa and Collin, they both blushed a bit. Collin more then she was. Lisa smiled lightly at him. On the outside she was acting cool, but on the inside she was nervous. She had her first kiss from a boy! How was she going to break the news to her father? And what was he going to say?

"I have to go," she said, turning and going for the double doors. Collin waved to her as she left. Lisa returned the wave and walked out backwards.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa didn't go home right away, she needed time to think about what had happened. She decided that she could do this best at the Holodeck.

She stopped when she reached the archway. Everything that had happened in the last couple of months was coming back to her. She had needed to get away for sometime now, but had never gotten around to it.

"Computer," she called, "run program Riker alpha," she commanded. "Program completed, you may enter when ready," the mechanical female voice told her, she stepped over in front of the archway. She waited a full moment before the door opened.

She looked around the program that she had requested. It was the same one that the Bynars had programmed for her father a few months prior. Only then it had been used as a distraction while they stole the ship to help their dying planet.

But now, she was using it for something else. For relaxation. She took a seat up towards the front, where she could hear the band play the best.

She was just about comfortable when she felt a presence in the room; she tensed a bit in the seat that she had chosen.

"Excuse me miss," the voice began. It was growing closer. Lisa forged the urge to turn and look to see who it was.

"Is this your first time here?" the voice asked.

"No," Lisa said through gritted teeth. She grew even more nervous when she could sense that he wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon.

"Please," she said, her voice becoming desperate, "Leave me alone."

But the person who was behind her wouldn't. He leaned in closer. She thought that she smelled candy on his breath.

A sudden smile crept across her face and she finally turned to face the person that had been bothering her. It was her brother: Tom.

Tom smiled, "I thought that I would surprise you," he told her. She reached out and punched him in the arm, "Don't do that!" she said. A moment later however, she wrapped her arms around him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa walked the decks of the _Enterprise_ with her brother in tow. He seemed to be taking in everything that she could think to tell him about the ship. As they walked along, Lisa couldn't help but beam at the sight if him. It had been nearly a year since they had last seen each other.

He was a freshman at the Academy, and he was in the same squadron that their father had been in when he was there. Lisa always liked hearing about what kind of things he was studying in the various subjects that he had taken over the year.

When one looked at him, they would have thought that he was the perfect double for their father, except for the eyes. He had their mother's eyes, which were brown.

"How did your studies go this year?" she asked. He looked at her, "They went fine for the most part, I did have some trouble with some subjects though," he admitted.

Lisa took his hand and held it close, "That's ok," she said reassuringly. "Don't forget, Mom and Dad had troubles their first years too".

Tom smiled at her, "See?" he said, "This is what I needed". Lisa smiled.

"I know that I can do better," he told her as the lift climbed, "And I hope that I can do as well as they did."

Lisa smiled at her brother, "I think that you will," she said. She had meant it too. She had known since they were young children that he was destinatned to great things.

"Theresa and Sam will be excited to see you," she said as the lift came to a stop. Tom smiled, "I can't wait to see them, and Sam must be pretty big by now."

Lisa nodded, "In another couple of months she'll be a year old," she said. Tom shook his head, "It seems like just yesterday that Mom and Dad were sitting down to say that we were going to have another baby sibling," he said.

"I remember when she was born," Lisa said as they neared their quarters, "You nearly freaked out when you found out that you were being over run by women," she laughed.

"God, those were good times," she said as they stopped in front of the double doors. Lisa pressed a couple of buttons and the doors opened.

"Hey Ayriana," Lisa greeted as they walked through the doors. Tom stopped and looked at her, "He Ayriana," he greeted.

The young girl looked at him and smiled, "Hey Tom!" she greeted as she got up off of the ground where she had been playing with Sam. Sam looked up and smiled at Lisa, her arms springing open.

Lisa bent down and picked her up; Tom looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi Sammy," he greeted.

She looked at him funny, as if she was trying to figure out who he was. Finally she settled on smiling for him.

"I think that she thinks that you're dad," Lisa said. Tom gave her a look, "Why did you have to say that?" he asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes, she knew her brother well enough to know when he was pulling her leg. Tom sensed that she was on to him and laughed.

Lisa sighed and walked into the other room, while Tom placed his hands in his pockets. Ayriana gathered up some of the toys that Sam had strewn all over the room. "I heard that you were going to be stationed here until school starts up again," she said, picking up a duck.

Tom nodded, "It's my first deep space assignment," he said. "I was chosen because my fourth quarter grades were excellent, and I worked extremely hard."

Ayriana nodded, "Now doubt, you are much like your father in that regard."

Tom eyed the young telepath, she looked like her mother, Deanna, but she had her father's sense of humor. They had known each other since they were small children. They would often play together during break times at school. And as much as Tom loved to tease her like she was his fifth little sister, she often was his rock.

He was brought out of his revelry when Lisa walked back into the room, Sam was walking to, but with support. She seemed to be very happy with herself. Theresa on the other hand, was trying to hide behind Lisa.

Tom got down to knee level when he saw how shy she was, "Hello Theresa," he said easily. "You've grown since the last time that I saw you."

Theresa didn't say anything. She just clutched onto Frank with one hand and Lisa with the other.

Tom looked at the teddy bear that she was holding, "Is that Frank?" he asked. Theresa nodded, but kept the bear close to her.

"You know that he was my bear first right? Then he was Lisa's," he told her, gesturing at both himself and Lisa.

Theresa looked at her sister, and finally spoke up, "True?" she asked.

Lisa nodded, "Yes, Frank was Tom's bear first," she said, nodding her head over to the eldest Riker child, "Then he was mine, and now he's yours."

"And when Sam is old enough, he will go to her," Tom added. "It's tradition in this family," Lisa explained. "We've all had that bear at one point or another," she went on.

"If that bear could talk, I bet that he would have over a million stories to tell," Tom said, laughing to himself as the memories came flooding back.

Lisa, however, could tell that her brother was hiding something.

She hopped that it was worth it.

End of Chapter.

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is short. I will try to make up for it in the next one.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I am soooooooo glad that people like this story! Thanks for all of your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. But I wished that I owned Riker though.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa was about to ask her brother what was wrong when she heard the door open. They turned and looked at the person that was in the entrance.

They both smiled right away. "Hi dad," Tom said, getting up from the floor. He walked over and embraced his father in a hug. Riker gladly returned it. It had been awhile since he had seen his son and was looking forward to his being posted there.

Lisa looked up at him, asking; "How's Lena doing in her studies?"

Lena was her brother's girlfriend. She was a second year cadet who was in the medical sciences. They had met at a party that was held for all of the students. She was smart, had short blonde hair, and had grey eyes. Lisa had liked her from the moment that she first saw her.

Tom stiffened up abit, "We had a fight before I left," he said quietly. Lisa's eyes grew sympathetic. "I'm sorry," she said under her breath. He smiled at her.

"I hope that you two can work it out," she added a moment later.

Tom walked over and placed a hand over her shoulder, "Thanks, I hope so to."

He returned his gaze over to the two youngest Rikers. He smiled at them as they played together.

Riker dropped to his son's side. "How are _your_ studies?" he asked. Tom looked at his father. Riker got the answer that he needed.

"I'm here for a study program," he said finally. Riker smiled, "I saw that," he clasped a hand on Tom's shoulder.  
"I wanted to get off planet when I was at the Academy too," he said. The three of them turned and looked at Sammy, who was beginning to make out her very first word.

"Dada!" she said finally. She had said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Riker beamed. He reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's two," Lisa commented. Both hers and Tom's first word had been "Mama," while Theresa's had been, "Dada."

Riker looked at her, his smile spreading. Sammy tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but was unsuccessful.

Finally, she pulled the ultimate weapon, she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and he relented. "Here you go," he said as he put her on the ground. She looked up at him and smiled.

Lisa got up, "I need to talk to Tom," she said. Riker arched an eyebrow, "About what?" he asked.

"It's something that I need to talk to him about," she said. She looked at her brother pleadingly. Tom took the notice and got up. Riker looked at them both. "Why not me?" he asked. Lisa sighed. She had been dreading this moment. She braced herself.

"I kissed Collin," she said finally.  
Riker's jaw dropped. Lisa looked at him, not knowing what he was going to do next.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

Riker looked at her, "I'm not mad," he said. "I'm just in shock," he said honestly.

Lisa looked at him, confused; "Why?" she asked.

"I didn't think that you would be kissing boys so soon," he replied. She looked at him, "When _did _you think that I was?" she asked.

Riker shrugged, "When you were thirty?" he joked. Lisa glared at him.

He walked up closer to her. "I'm just shocked, that's all," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled at her.  
She realized then that she had been wrong to think that he would be angry.  
Riker looked at her meaningfully, "My first little girl is growing up," he said as his eyes began to tear up.

Lisa smiled at him and gave him a hug. Theresa and Sammy joined in, each taking a different leg. Riker looked at his two girls and smiled at them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner that night, when Lisa could have a moment with Tom, she told him about the whole Collin situation. He looked at her in shock.

"Who would do such a thing to their own flesh and blood?" he asked. Lisa shook her head. "I don't know," she said sadly. She looked up at him. "I went to see O'Lara just before you cam on board, and he wasn't going to repent anytime soon," she said, flopping on her bed.

Tom looked at her; "You went to see him, alone?" he asked. She nodded.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked a moment later.

"I know how to handle myself," she said. She looked up at him, getting back to her feet, "I'm not a child anymore!"

Tom's expression softened, "I know," he said, "But you're my little sister," he said.

"And you're my big brother," Lisa added.

Tom walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Look," he said earnestly, "even when you're one hundred years old, you'll always be my little sister."

"And I will always think of you as that little girl who used to fallow me around asking me annoying questions," he said a moment later.

Lisa smiled up at him.

"This is why you're such a good brother," she told him. He smiled back at her, "I've had some good younger sisters," he replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa woke up early the next morning, having spent most of the night studying for her entrance exams. It wasn't the ones that she _could _study for that she was worried about, it was the one that she _couldn't. _The "Psych" test. It was the only one that scared her. Mostly because she was afraid of what they would know about her that she didn't. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. It was better to focus on the task at hand then to worry about something that wasn't going to happen for another year or so.

She walked out of her room, into the main living area. Tom, her dad, and Sammy were already there. Tom and Riker were already in uniform. They looked like they were waiting for someone.

"She'll be awake soon," Lisa said as she crossed over to the replicator. Both Riker men looked at the circles that she had underneath her eyes.

"You've been up studying again," her father said, taking a sip of coffee. She turned and looked at them, "Yeah," she said finally.

"Don't worry about it," Tom said, taking a sip of his own cup. "You'll do just fine," he added a moment later.

Lisa turned her head back to the replicator, "Honey Tea," she ordered quietly.

"How can you drink that stuff?" her brother asked as the brew materialized on the pad.

"How can you and dad drink coffee?" she shot back. Riker looked at the two of them and smiled. He had missed this.

They all turned their attention to Theresa as she entered the room with Frank in tow.

"There's the birthday girl!" Riker said as he crossed over to pick her up. He kissed her on the cheek, which made her giggle.

"Happy Birthday!" Tom said as she sat down. She looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you!" she beamed. Lisa gave her a kiss on the cheek as she passed by, "Happy Birthday!" she said.

"So," Riker said as he cleared his throat, "Are you excited about your party this afternoon?" he asked.

Theresa smiled at him, "YES!" she almost shrieked. She cuddled Frank closely to her chest. "And Frank is too!" she said, thrusting the teddy bear into the open air that was in front of her.

"Well, I hope that Frank doesn't sharing you for a couple of hours," Riker said. Theresa held the bear close to her ear for a moment, then she looked up at the other members of her family.

"No," she stated, "He doesn't mind," she said as she placed him back onto her lap.

End of Chapter.

I hope that people like this chapter. The party will be talked about in the next one!  
Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

I hope that people like this!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lisa, Sammy, and Theresa were at Ten Forward an hour before the party was supposed to start. Theresa brought along a game and began to play it with Sammy.

Lisa marveled at how well decorated the room was. It was filled with balloons from top to bottom with colors that ranged from blue to pink, Theresa's favorite colors.

Lisa looked over at Guinan, who was standing behind the bar.

"It's beautiful!" she gushed as she walked over, smiling broadly.  
"Thank you for doing this," she added when she got closer to the bar tender.

Guinan smiled at her, "It was my pleasure," she said, "A birthday only happens once a year. So why not make each one a happy one?"

Lisa smiled abit, "Yes," she agreed, "why not?"

"This is absolutely beautiful!" a voice gushed from behind them. Both ladies smiled even broader, turning to look at Commander Riker as he walked forward.

"All the works for young Theresa's birthday," Guinan replied, heading over to the replicator.

Lisa looked over at her younger sister, sighing as she watched her. "She certainly seems happy," she said quietly.

Riker smiled, "Of course she is, it's her birthday," he said, "And you have helped to make it a happy one for her." He patted her on the shoulder and she smiled back at him. She had wanted her younger sister to have the best party, and she hopped that it would turn out alright. She guessed that she would know in a couple of hours.

Riker kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the other two, kneeling as he got closer to the birthday girl.

"Did you have a good day today?" he asked in a light tone. Theresa looked up at him and smiled broadly, nodding exicidly.

Sammy perched herself onto Riker's shoulder, "TOO!" she said.

Riker turned and looked at her, his smile continuing. "You had a good day too?" he asked. The youngest Riker nodded, "TOO!" she repeated, stinking her thumb into her mouth.

Riker made a face and gently pulled it out of her mouth, "Yucky," he said.

Sammy just smiled at the face that he was making, "Funny," she said.

"Daddy likes to make funny faces, doesn't he?" Tom asked, having just entered not a moment before.

Sammy began to giggle and Riker wrapped his arms around the young girl.

He brought her in for a big hug, and then he repeated the same motion to Theresa, adding a kiss on the forehead for each girl.

Lisa watched from the bar, smiling to herself. She looked at the door as more people began to filter in. She went over and welcomed them, telling them which table had been reserved for the presents. Theresa also came over and greeted the guests, and even offered to let the children come and play with her and Sammy.

When each child came over, Sammy greeted them with a very bright and bouncy, "HI!"

Looked over at his youngest and smiled, she was becoming more and more popular.

He arched an eye brow however, when he saw her starting to play with a boy named Andrew. Andrew was maybe a month or two younger then she was, had red hair and green eyes.

At Riker's side, Lisa was smiling, "I think that she's made a friend," she said.

Riker looked at Sammy, asking, "Is Andrew your friend?" he asked. She nodded.

She pointed at him and said, "Baby."

Andrew's mother looked at Sammy and smiled, "How old is she?"

Riker cleared his throat, "Nearly a year," he answered. He couldn't believe that it was almost a year ago.

"Her birthday is in two months, November 29th," he added. He made a face when she looked back up at him.

"And she's already talking?"

Riker smiled, "she just started too," he said, "Her first word was 'DA-DA'."

Sammy looked up at him, as if on cue and said, "Da- Da."

When Lisa came up to say "hi," Sammy grabbed her by the arm and said, "Num-num?"

Lisa started for the bar, to grab her a baggie full of snacks, but before she could, Riker got up from the floor saying, "I'll get it". He turned and headed for the bar.

He came back a moment later with the baggie.

Sammy practically was jumping up and down when he came back. She smiled at him as he opened the baggie and handed her a tiny portion of the contents.

"Good!" she said, smiling when she was done.

Riker then straightened up a bit, clearing his throat again, "Ok!" he said, getting everyone's attention, "time for presents!"

He watched with a broad smile as Theresa and her friends ran over to the table.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the party was over, Lisa offered to help clean up, but she was quickly told that she didn't have to. She had argued that it was the least that they could do.

Again, she was told not to lift a finger.

So they went home for the day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they returned to their quarters, Lisa and her family discovered the computer screen was flashing.

Lisa leaned in closer to the screen, which read: _Messages._

She arched an eye brow.

"Computer," Riker ordered, "play back messages".

-End Of Chapter-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I did, but I don't.

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG

"Beginning message playback," the computer's female voice replied.

Theresa ran up to the screen as the messages began to play back.

She smiled broadly as the first message appeared on the screen, it was from her grandmother: Victoria, who was a retired Star Fleet admiral.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Riker commented lovingly, looking at the woman who was appearing in front of them. She had fierce green eyes and grey hair which was pulled back into a bun.

_She's also smiling, _Lisa thought, _now I remember how mom got hers. _

"Hello," Victoria began, her smile widening, "I'm sending this special message for a special girl," she went on.

Theresa's smile began to grow and she started to jump up and down. "It's me! It's me!" she exclaimed.

Riker let out a soft chuckle, he was always happy to see his children smiling, especially on days like this one.

"Happy Birthday Theresa!" Victoria went on, "may this year bring you everything that you both want and need! Remember this, both your grandfather and I love you very much."

Theresa waved at the screen as her grandmother's image faded.

"Now playing message two," the computer reported.

Theresa almost shrieked when she saw who it was.  
"Aunt Maria!" she jumped.

Lisa smiled, Maria was their mother's twin sister, and was serving as third in command of the _Kewshue. _

"Hello Birthday Girl!" she beamed. "I know that you must have had a wonderful day," she went on, "I hope that you got everything that your little heart wanted today."

She took a breath and went on, "I hope that you have a wonderful year and remember that I love you munchkin," she finished as her image faded.

Before they could absorb what she had said, a man with red hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen.

"Uncle Leo!" Theresa smiled. Leo was their mother's younger brother. When Laura died, he was one of the pallbearers'. He also cried and gave a very moving speech about her. At the end of the speech, there wasn't a dry eye in the chapel.

"Hello Birthday girl!" he greeted. "I hope that you had a good day today," he went on.

"You must have had a good party," he continued. "I hope that you got a lot of presents and that you had a lot of friends there to help celebrate your special day," he said, growing more emotional.

"I have to get back to my people, but I wanted you to know that I love you little peanut," he said as his image faded.

Lisa had to hold back her own tears; she loved her uncle very much, so much that she wished that he was serving on the _Enterprise _instead of the _Tolstoy._

"There's another message," Tom said as the screen flashed.

"Computer, continue message play back," Riker ordered.

When the next person appeared on screen, Lisa felt waves of tension come off of her father.

There was only one person that could make him feel that way. She turned and looked at the person that appeared on the monitor.

He was an older man with cropped white hair and blue eyes. He was slouching abit.

"Happy Birthday to one of the most intelligent Rikers in the known universe," Kyle Riker said.

Lisa and Tom exchanged looks while Sammy just looked at the older man on the screen. She was confused, "Who dat?" she asked.

Lisa cleared her throat, "that's Grandpa Kyle," she answered.

Sammy looked back at the screen again. Her confused look didn't fade. Finally she gave up and walked to another part of the room, dragging Frank behind her.

Lisa looked back at her grandfather. Kyle had tried to contact her when she was sick. When her mother was alive, she tried to keep Kyle informed about what the family was up to. Both of them seemed to get along, which made Lisa all the happier whenever she got a message from her grandfather. She knew that whatever problems her father had with him, she could still talk to the man.

When the elder Riker's image faded, Theresa turned and looked at her father. "Daddy? Are you ok?" she asked.

Riker bent down to her eye level, "I'm fine honey," he said. He tried to smile.

Lisa also bent down, "Theresa, why don't you go and play in your room for a while?" she suggested.

Theresa looked at both of them for a moment, and then gave Riker a quick hug before heading towards her room.

"Come on Sammy," she called.

Sammy gave her a look and said, "No go".

She slammed a tiny fist on the couch.

Lisa turned and looked at her, "you can play with Frank in Theresa's room," she said.

Sammy shook her head, "stay," she repeated.

Tom sighed and went over to the couch. He picked her up and placed her beside Theresa, who took her hand. Sammy cast a look at Tom as they walked off.

When they were out of sight, Lisa got back on her feet, "You're not fine," she said. Riker looked up at her, but didn't say anything.

"He's our grandfather," Tom chimed in, "She shouldn't have to ask whither or not your ok every time we talk to him".

Riker got up to his feet, "I know, I know," he said. "He's always been a good grandpa to you kids, but he wasn't such a great father," he went on.

Lisa was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Daddy?" Theresa began, "are you mad at me?"

Riker looked at her, "Why would I be mad at you?"

Theresa shrugged, "because I talked to Grandpa," she said. Riker walked over to her and bent down.

"No," he replied, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not mad at you".

"I'm mad at Grandpa Kyle," he went on.

Theresa looked at him, her young face showing confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Grandpa and I just don't get along," Riker answered simply.

"Did he hurt you?" the younger Riker asked.

The question through Riker for a loop.

He didn't answer her for a moment. "He wasn't a 'Daddy' to me," he answered finally.

Theresa, seemingly understanding what he had told her, reached out and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Riker returned the hug, "I love you too honey". He kissed her on the forehead, just as Sammy appeared in the arch way.

"Da-da," she said, springing her arms out and walking towards him.

Riker smiled and used his free hand to reach out and hug her. Lisa smiled as she watched him, hopping that she would be half the parent that he was.

-End of Chapter-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Let this be a record, I have typed up two chapters in one night.

I hope that people like this.

Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show. I wish that I owned Riker, but I don't.

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGNTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNG

Lisa walked into the main living area when she heard the door chime.

"COME!" she called. She ran a hand over her pajamas and waited to see who it was.

She smiled brightly when she saw that it was Collin. He was carrying something under his arm.

"This is for the birthday girl," he said, handing the gift over to her.

"I think that she'll like this," she replied, taking the gift and placing it on the table.

"There was another reason that I came over tonight," Collin said a moment later. He placed his hands in his pockets.

Lisa turned and faced him, he looked nervous.

_He looks cute when he's nervous, _she thought.

"I was…uh…." He began, taking a breath, "I was wondering if you would like to go out…."

"With me," he added a moment later.

Lisa was speechless for a moment, her mouth gapping open.

"I….uh…" she stammered finally.

"You don't want to," Collin jumped, taking a hand and running it through his hair. He turned and headed for the door, but felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see who it was that had grabbed it.

"I would love to go out with you," Lisa replied. She kissed him on the lips.

"Friday night?" she asked when the kiss ended.

Collin nodded, "I'll see you Friday," he said as he turned and headed for the door.

Lisa smiled as she watched him go. She practically jumped for joy as she turned and headed for her room.

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGT

Lisa was still smiling the next morning.

"Good Morning Lis," Tom greeted brightly as she walked past him.

"Morning," she replied happily. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I take it that Collin dropped by last night," Tom said, picking up the box and looking at the label.

"Yeah, he came by to give that," Lisa replied, nodding her head at the box, "to give that to Theresa, and to ask me something."

"Like what?"

Lisa blushed a bright red, and Tom let out a chuckle.

"He asked you out, didn't he?"

Lisa blushed even harder.

"What's that?" Theresa asked, walking into the room. She was looking at the box that Tom was holding.

"It's for you," Lisa replied, "it's from Collin."

Theresa walked over and took the present from her older brother. She tore open the wrapping paper. She smiled when she was finished.

"It's pretty!" she said, she held up the contents of the box. It was a charm bracelet that she had taken notice of when they were window shopping in the ship's stores a few months back.

"Tell Collin that I said 'thank you'," she said. She was looking at Lisa.

Lisa walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "you can tell him on Friday," she said.

Tom's eyes went widened, but he didn't say anything.

"Good Morning," Riker greeted, walking out with Sammy. Both of them were still wearing pajamas.

"Morning," Sammy repeated. She headed for her chair at the table, climbing up it by herself. Theresa fallowed her, "Look Sammy," she said. She held up the bracelet. Sammy looked at it and said, "Pretty!"

"Collin was here last night," Tom said, walking over to the replicator. Lisa gave him a chastising glare.

Riker looked at her, "What was he doing here?"

Lisa cleared her throat, "he was bringing Theresa's present," she said.

"That's not all," Tom interjected. Lisa slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up!" she said.

"What is your brother talking about?" Riker asked, crossing his arms.

Lisa sighed, "He asked me out".

Riker's mouth gapped open. He couldn't talk for a full moment.

Then he smiled at her.

Both Theresa and Sammy looked over at them, confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Theresa asked. Tom turned and smiled at her, "Collin asked Lis out," he beamed.

"YAY!" Theresa exclaimed, while Sammy covered her ears; "loud," she said.

Riker walked over to her and smiled broadly, "it's ok honey," he soothed, "she's just excited."

TNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGTNGT

Lisa ran a brush through her hair, which wasn't pulled back. She looked at her make up in the mirror. It was subtle, light, just enough to show off the color of her eyes.

She looked over at the dress that she picked out, it was rose colored.

When she was satisfied with how her hair and make up looked, she slipped the dress over the slip and bra that she was wearing.

"You look beautiful," a voice said from behind her. She smiled and turned to look at her father.

"I'm a ball of nerves," she admitted. She ran a hand over to her dress, "what do you think?" she asked.

Riker looked at her, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Like my little girl is all grown up."

-End Of Chapter-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Three years later.

A/N: this chapter skips ahead three years. I hope that everyone likes it. It takes place during the episode "The First Duty".

Lisa Riker, member of zeta squadron, waited in her friend, Wesley Crusher's quarters. He was a member of Nova Squadron. He had asked to talk to her. And she could tell that he was upset about something. She had her hands on her lap, waiting. She turned and got to her feet when she heard the door chime go off. "Come," she said. Wesley barged into the room, breathless. He started pacing back and forth. "Wesley?" she asked, watching him for a few seconds. When he didn't stop, she grabbed him. "Wesley!" she called, bringing his attention towards her.

"Lis," he said his mouth shaking as he spoke, "I need to talk to you about Josh."

Lisa's eyes widened. Josh was hers and Julian Bashir's, her boyfriend, closet friend. Aside from Wesley. "What happened to Josh?" she asked, letting him go and sitting back down. "We're practicing for graduation, something happened and Josh died." Wesley sat down next to her.

Lisa looked directly at him, "what kind of "accident"?" she said, glaring at him. Wesley took a deep breath and explained the whole situation.

STTNGSTTNGSTTNGSTTNG

When he was done, Lisa was on her feet starring at the wall. She couldn't look at him. Her fury rising by the second. "You need to tell them the truth," she said, grinding her teeth as she spoke. Her hands were balled up into fists. She turned and looked at him, "if Nick knew what was going to happen, then you should have reported him to the commanding officer, you know that you idiot!" she hissed under her breath. She walked over and slapped him on the cheek. "Josh died because you were stupid," she added. "You believe Nick when he said that it was going to be ok?" She said, taking a step back. "You know what Nick to me and how I felt about him after you joined Nova Squad."

Wesley brought a hand up to his face, his eyes watering. He couldn't say or do anything for a full moment. Then he got to his feet, placing his hands on her arms and making her turn and look at him.

She shook free from his grip, opened the door with the anger of a battle ready klingon and slammed the door shut behind her with so much force that it caused a crack to form at the top of the door. Leaving her friend with his injured arm in her wake.

He did remember what Nick did to her when she turned him down for a date, he started a rumor that insulted both her and her dead mother. When she challenged him publicly, he denied it and called her an outright liar. Leaving her no choice, but to go over his head and go directly to the head of the academy. She reacted swiftly and prompted Nick to leave the Riker family alone. Especially since she had taught Lisa's mother herself. She also docked his grades and ever since then, Lisa and Nick had stayed away from each other. She was dismayed when Wesley joined him instead of coming over with her to Zeta.

She felt betrayed, and she let him know. But she had learned to forgive Wesley and their friendship grew much stronger as a result. But he wasn't sure that it was going to recover from this. He slumped down to the floor and placed his head in his hands and cried.

STTNGSTTNGSTTNGSTTNGSTTNG

When Lisa got back to her dorm, she was on the verge of tears and losing the battle. She slammed her door and, biting her lower lip, slumped to the floor with her head against the door and cried. Her hands relaxed and she brought them up to her face as the tears fell down her cheeks. She brought herself to her feet when she heard the door chime go off. She wipped her eyes, "COME!" she called. When the door opened, she smiled and threw her arms around the person on the other side. Who returned the hug.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked. Looking at her with great concern. She wipped her eyes again. "I just got back from Wes's," she said. "I think that you should sit down, I have something to tell you about Josh," she added. Julian nodded.

End of Chapter.


End file.
